Missing you
by Miss Just
Summary: ."Três meses sem a voz que ele tanto amava." - Projecto Shinobi


**Projecto Shinobi – Fic 2**  
**Tipo:** Ficlet  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Classificação:** Shounen-ai  
**Personagens/Casais:** Nara Shikamaru/Hyuuga Neji

* * *

**Avisos**

Esta fic contém **cenas shounen-ai, **ou seja, leve** relação homemxhomem**.

A todos o que isto desagradar, o **x **no canto superior do ecrã serve para alguma coisa.

_Aos restantes, boa leitura ^^

* * *

_

**Missing you**

Sentiu-se arrepiar ao ouvir aquela voz a chamar o seu nome. A voz baixa e sempre elegante com um leve toque de rouquidão e veludo, a voz que ele sempre gostou de ouvir sussurrada ao seu ouvido ou transformada em gemidos de prazer. Sorriu, olhando para trás, vendo os olhos claros do Hyuuga fixos nos seus. As roupas ANBU destacavam-se claramente, tal como a máscara de porcelana que se encontrava pendurada ao seu ombro. E ele logo soube, não eram precisas palavras.

"Vais de missão?" Shikamaru perguntou, perdendo o sorriso que se abria no seu rosto.

Neji afirmou com a cabeça, sem nada dizer, sem dar ao Nara a hipótese de ouvir novamente a voz que ele tão gostava. Shikamaru suspirou, sentindo o receio de ver alguém querido partir rumo ao desconhecido. Aproximou-se, olhando-o nos olhos, preto e branco em contraste sofrido.

"Por quanto tempo?" indagou, a voz baixa e hesitante. Ele não queria realmente saber. Perguntara apenas por pergntar, porque tinha de dizer algo e não apenas ficar a olhar para o outro.

"Dois ou três meses" foi a resposta e logo o seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver a expressão de Nara. Ele não queria estar longe por tanto tempo, não queria deixar a vila e Shikamaru, nem por um dia que fosse. Mas ordens, eram ordens. E ele não se podia negar a cumprir a missão.

O mais novo suspirou novamente, fechando os olhos devagar, segurando a mão do outro com leveza. Três meses era muito tempo. Três meses era quase uma eternidade de solidão. Três meses sem o ver, sem lhe tocar, sem sentir o beijo dele, sem acordar a seu lado... três meses sem a voz que ele tanto amava. Queria pedir-lhe para ficar, queria pedir-lhe para lhe jurar que voltaria e que voltaria são e salvo. Mas não podia fazer isso e sabia-o bem. Um shinobi não pede a outro que abandone a missão. Isso era regra inconsciente.

Levou aos mãos ao rosto do Hyuuga e segurou-o, olhando-o nos olhos, fazendo-lhe o pedido de retorno mudo, roçando os lábios nos dele em seguida. Beijou-o, envolvendo a sua língua na dele, perdendo-se no calor da sua boca, sentindo a intensidade dos seus lábios e o amargo sabor da despedida.

"Tenho de ir" Neji murmurou entre beijos, a voz rouca e ardente de desejo que não podia ser realizado naquele momento. Shikamaru beijou-o outra vez, puxando-o mais para si, querendo-o mais e mais. O frio que lhe apertava o estômago era doloroso e triste. Mas o que poderia ele fazer além de manter o Hyuuga preso pelos seus beijos por mais uns minutos? "Shikamaru, por favor..."

"Eu sei... tens de ir" o Nara disse, afastando-se do outro, segurando dois dedos cobertos delas luvas negras de ANBU. "Sabes onde me encontrar quando regressares."

Neji acenou, sentindo-o soltar a sua mão e vendo-o virar costas, deixando a sala onde se encontravam. Colocou a máscara de porcelana sobre o rosto e engoliu em seco antes de sair pela janela. Não o voltaria a ver por longos três meses e isso doía-lhe na alma.

Shikamaru fechou a porta e encostou-se nela. Odiava missões de longa duração, assim como odiava o facto delas serem quase todas de rank S. Não gostava de ficar para trás a pensar se estaria tudo a correr bem. Mas ele tinha as suas próprias missões de longa duração. Ele também tinha os seus próprios perigos e sabia que Neji também não gostava de ficar a desejar ter apenas uma notícia. Ouvir apenas uma palavra da sua voz.

Passou a mão sobre a testa e deslizou-a até ao seu rosto, parando no pescoço. Ele queria ir com Neji, queria não ter ficar longe, queria poder sentir o corpo dele perto do seu e o sabor dos seus lábios e a delicadeza do seu toque e o tom de veludo da sua voz. Sacudiu a cabeça e retomou o seu caminho. A pele ainda estava arrepiada e o seu ritmo cardíaco ainda não tinha estabilizado. Seriam três meses de medo e receio, de solidão e desconforto. Mas ele continuou, desejando, mais do que nunca, voltar a ouvir o seu nome chamado por aquela voz.

* * *

**N.A.:** Segunda fic do Projecto Shinobi – secção Naruto - do fórum MM (link disponível no meu perfil). Item: _vozes_. Ficou mal trabalhado, mas eu realmente gostei do resultado da fic. Estou a ponderar uma continuação com NC, mas ainda não sei. Acho que depende dos resultados da fic (leia-se: reviews!)

**Reviews deixa a autora muito feliz e fá-la escrever mais coisinhas bonitas ;D**

_Just_


End file.
